Elle
by MissGirlNextDoor
Summary: Elle is very excited about finding out she's a witch.Follow her as she adventures to Hogwarts. Takes place after a few years after the last HP book. Promise it'll get better.Really good, its my friend's story though. PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_This is set from the point of view of Elle a young witch on her way to Hogwarts. This is after the last Harry Potter book._

_I own only the characters. I do not own the places or the sorting hat or the train or the founders of the school or any of the things I might have used from the Harry Potter books by J. K. Rowling, including the letter from Hogwarts._

**My World Upside Down **

**Chapter 1**

You will never believe what happened to me. I am a witch. Yes, I am a real witch, with a wand and everything. OK, I am getting a little ahead of myself. My name is Elle and I just turned 11 last week on April 26. I am finally going to get away from my crazy mum.

My mum is a comic book writer and is always concocting some crazy story. The thing is sometimes she gets the real world confused with her comic world. In other words crazy. My mum is not a witch and I don't know who my dad is so I haven't a clue if he was a wizard or not, but that doesn't matter because I am a witch. (did I mention that)

Well, on my birthday last week this man showed up at my house. He was a tall lanky man in his mid 30s with a slightly balding head he covered with a cap. He was wearing jeans with a bright orange T-shirt and miss matched flip-flops. I was opening the door when I say his crazy outfit and almost cracked up laughing. After I got control of myself (it took about a minute) I called my mom thinking this was one of her crazy friends.

"El what do you want me for?" asked mum.

"Well, there is a man at the door and I figured he was here for you," I said.

She looked him up and down and said,"I've never met this man in my life."

The man who had been waiting there patiently for about 5 minutes now interrupted us at that moment and said," Excuse me ladies but I am here to offer a Ms. Elle Reign a fully paid ride to a boarding school."

"But I already go to school," I interrupted.

He continued," It is a highly rated school that will teach her all she needs to know and she would stay at the school during the whole school year. This starts September 1 and ends at the end of May, and if you choose she can come home during Christmas break."

Mum thought about this several minutes. You see she made just enough money to get us by and I guess she thought this would be a better life for me so she said," Yes, we accept your offer."

The man then said," You need only to sign this sheet saying you accept."

While she signed the paper he said," Elle you will need to come with me for a week to London to go buy your school supplies and you Mrs. Reign will need to have her at King's Cross station at 9:00am on September 1. I will give her her ticket later," then to me he said," Now Elle I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 10:30am, so you better be ready. Good evening and goodbye." And with that he left.

I was in a state of shock. I was going to a new school that I knew nothing about and nobody there. The only good thing was that I only had one friend to say goodbye to, Kristy. She was my one and only friend because everyone else thought I was too unlucky to be around. I was the one that always got bullied on, I was the one that always tripped over herself, and I was the one that always got the worst of everything. Kristy was what made it bearable. She picked me up when I was down and now I had to say goodbye to her.

So I called her.

"Hello."

"Hello, I want to speak to Kristy."

"This is her."

"Hey Kris, this is El."

"Hey El, what are you calling about?"

"I called to say that I'm going to boarding school."

"You're what?!"

"I am going to boarding school, but we can still see each other over the summer."

"El just wait a minute. Tell me how this happened."

So I told her. I told her everything and when I was done we started making plans of things we would do during the summer. Before I knew it mum was calling lights out and I was saying bye to Kristy. Then I got into bed and the moment my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer

**Chapter 2**

**Mr. Chimens**

The next morning I packed my bag with a weeks worth of clothes, a toothbrush and paste, my favorite book, and an extra pair of shoes. By the time I was ready and packed it was 10:00. I tried to watch T.V, but couldn't so I just watched the clock. I watched it minute by minute and second by second until that minute hand hit the 30. At the same moment, I heard a knock on the door.

Mum must have been waiting too because she wasn't in her office writing that is for sure. She beat me to the do and when she opened it, there he stood. I hugged my mum for several long minutes and that is when I realized that I really do love my mum even if she is some crazy comic book writer, but I had to say goodbye.

I think she knew what I was thinking because she said," Honey… remember it is only a week."

So I walked out the door and I and the man set out for the train station.

We took the train to London and on the way I got the big news. After we found our seats we started or rather he started talking. He said," Elle you are a very special girl and there is a reason why you were chosen to go to this school."

"And what is that reason?" I asked.

That's when he said the one thing I never in a million years expected to come out of his mouth.

"You are a witch."

"A-A-A what!"

"You're a witch."

"But there are no such things as witches."

"Elle, now think, has anything happened that you can't explain when you get mad, or frustrated, or you just really want something to happen."

It was then that I remembered times when some strange things did happen. For instance when I was tired of people bulling me sometimes some very odd things would happen to them, like once a guy got a humongous pimple the day after he gave me a swirly or the girl who showed up one day with her hair bight purple. He had to be telling the truth.

"I am really a witch," I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me and said," And you are going to one of the finest schools ever, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am glad to meet you Ms. Reign I am Mr. Chimens and I will be your transfigurations teacher."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Chimens, but why are we going to London? I don't think you ever told me."

"It is one of the few places you can get all your school supplies. Oh, and I almost forgot," he then went digging in his pants pocket till he pulled out a letter," Here you go," he said as he handed it to me.

On the front it said:

To Ms. Elle Reign

The smallest room of apartment C 3rd floor

Histman Apartments

2370 Padfoot Place

So I opened it and it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Fiona Quigsby

Dear Ms. Reign,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary cooks and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Jeffery Punkwell

Jeffery Punkwell

Deputy Headmaster

At that moment millions of questions popped into my head. I couldn't which to ask first so I just stared at the letter for a little bit and then I decided to reread it. It was the latter that made me realize I had no idea how I was suppose to find and owl and get it to take a letter to the right place. So I asked," Hey, Mr. Chimens how am I supposed to reply to this letter?"

"Oh, I keep forgetting you don't know about our world. We will get an owl at the post office in Diagon Ally," he said.

The train then started slowing down because we were in London.

Mr. Chimens got up and offered me a hand and I took it. And with that we were off into the busy streets of London.

After about five or six turns I had completely and utterly lost track of where we were, so I was really hopping Mr. Chimens knew where he was going.

Then after about 20 minutes of walking, we had arrived at some old pub called the Leaky Caldron. The funny thing was none of the people noticed it between the bookshop and the music store.

I asked," Mr. Chimens, can all those people not see it right in front of them."

He said," No muggles can't see it. It has spells that hide it from non-magical beings."

"What are muggles," I asked puzzled.

"Oh I forgot again. I am sorry. Muggles are people with no magic, like your mum or your neighbors," he replied.

And with that we went in the Leaky Caldron.


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimer. I do not own Tom the Bar keeper or the warning on Gringotts door.

**Chapter 3**

**Gringotts**

It was a grubby-looking old place. Old women were sitting in the corner drinking and some strange looking people were sitting at the bar. The man behind the bar saw us, he must be the barkeeper. He said, "Long time no see Chimens. I haven't seen you in a while. What are you up to now-a-days?"

"Still teaching. As a matter of fact I am here to show one of my new students around our world," said Chimens.

"Oh, so she is muggle born then. Welcome to the Leaky Caldron little missy!" Tom said to me.

"Nope, actually she is half-in-half. Her da is the wizard and her mum is a muggle, but she was raised by her mum," Chimens replied.

"Do you want a drink then or are you going to go strait to Diagon Alley?" he asked.

"Sorry Tom, I can't drink on the job but we will be here a few days."

Chimens led me to a back area and stopped in front of a brick wall. He got out a piece of wood from his pocket, counted bricks, and tapped the wall three times. The brick he had tapped started to wiggle and form a hole. This hole got bigger and bigger until it revealed an archway.

We stepped through it into the most amazing place I had ever seen. There were shops for everything from broomsticks to magic candies.

"Mr. Chimens, how am I supposed to buy all the stuff I will need?"

"You have money in the bank of course."

"How do I have money?"

"Your da of course."

"But he left and I thought that meant he disowned me."

"Your da didn't leave you. He was in a muggle pawn shop and picked up a cursed item. This killed him and they couldn't tell your mother so they erased her memory so she thought he left her."

"So my da is dead and he didn't leave because of me."

"No, he loved you very much and left you all that he had."

So he showed me some bank called Gringotts.

"This is the one and only wizard's bank, Gringotts," he proclaimed, "It is run by greedy little goblins and is one of the safest places in the world."

It was a large snowy white building that towered over all the othershops. Beside the bronze door stood what I assumed was a goblin. He was a head shorter than me with a clever looking face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. He bowed to us as we went in. There we faced a second pair of doors that were silver with something engraved on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

Two more goblins bowed us in this door.

Then we entered a long room with high desks on both sides. This is where many goblins sat on high stools, measuring jewels or weighing gold.

Chimens led me to a desk towards the end on the left. There sat a goblin with a name plate on his desk that said Finagin Longfingers and a huge pile of papers. It took him a moment before he realized we were there because he was so immersed in one of the many documents on his desk. Then he looked up.

"How may I help you?" he said curtly.

"I am here to withdraw from the account of Ms. Elle Reign," Chimens replied.

"Do you have her key? Also, do you have a note from her saying you may withdraw?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have her key right here," Chimens pulled a key out of his back pants pocket, "and instead of a letter will Ms. Reign in person be sufficient?" Chimens said smugly as he smiled slyly.

"Yes, it will," replied Finagin as he snatched the key, "right this way please."

He leaped of his stool and led us to the end of the hall. He then stroked the wall with one of his fingers and a handle appeared. He turned the handle and pulled the door open just enough for us to fit through comfortably. As soon as we were through, the door closed. I guess while we were walking through Finagin had found a lantern and lit it because that is what he was holding.

"Watch your step," he said as he motioned us into a cart that was on a track that went on for what looked like forever in both directions.

We hopped in and Finagin closed the door and we were off. We speed through twist and turns, over hills and bridges. I felt like I was about to fall out but I never did. The tunnel was a blur and I lost track of where we were after the third turn or so. Once I think we went over some deep casm and another time I could have swore I saw fire. You can never be sure at that speed. Before I knew it we came to an abrupt and jerky stop.

"Vault 1256, belonging to Ms. Elle Reign," declared Finagin, "Key please," he said to Chimens.

Chimens handed him the key and then Finagin put it in a key hole I would have never found. Well I think it was a key hole. He turned it two times left and once right and the door swung open.

Inside was a huge pile of bronze coins, a medium pile of silver coins, and avout twenty gold coins. In the corner on a small table there was also a small wooden box.

Chimens picked up two gold coins, two hands full of silver, and seven hands full of bronze. He put it all in a bag and handed it to me.

I Pointed at the box and said "What is that?"

"You should go and see," said Chimens.

So I went over and picked up the wooden box and opened it. Inside was a golden locket. I picked it up and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

Chimens came up from behind me and put it on me. He said, "There you go. You look beautiful with that locket on."

We road the cart back to ground floor and said "Bye" to Finagin. Then we walked into the sunny streets of Diagon Ally.


End file.
